A Day in the Life of Chris Chambers
by oxhicetnuncxo
Summary: I thought I'd try something a little different and chronicle a day in the life of Chris Chambers.
1. Morning

**Author's Note: I've had this story in my head for a while now and I'm sure you guys are all tired of romance stories too.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I do not own Stand By Me, The Body, or any of the characters. I'm just a fan who loves to write.**

* * *

"Wake the fuck up, shithead!" A low male voice bellowed as a bony fist rammed into the arm of sixteen-year-old Chris Chambers.

The force from the blow caused Chris to awake in pain and surprise; his throbbing arm feeling as if it was already beginning to bruise.

He looked up with his sleepy eyes and saw a tall, male figure looming over him. The man looked almost identical to Chris except for the yellow, rotting teeth, bulging beer belly, and dark eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for, pop?" There was a certain fear hanging in the back of his throat as he dared to swear at his own father.

"You fucking take my Winstons again you little faggot?" He began tearing Chris' room apart, searching high and low for his pack of missing cigarettes.

Chris looked at the small, bedside clock that read six-fifty. He had another forty minutes before he had to actually get up and get ready for school. But, his dad was angry and when his dad got angry there was nothing else anyone could do.

"You've been drinking this morning haven't you?"

His father mumbled incoherently and tore through his closet.

Mr. Chambers- Lenny- was an alcoholic and on top of that, short-tempered. He had always been that way ever since he was a child when his own father used to beat him.

Chris rolled his blue eyes and flung the ratty, brown covers off of his small, creaky bed. He stood in only his blue boxers while the breeze from the cold, October morning, blew through the cracks in his window.

"No, I didn't, dad, and would you stop going through all of my shit?" He went to grab his father's arm.

But he was no match for his larger counterpart. As soon as his hand had touched his father's skin, the six-foot-four man flung Chris back on top of his bed.

Punches were thrown into Chris' face as he cried out in panic, "ow! Stop dad, you're hurting me!"

"Not until you give me my cigarettes, you fucker!"

The metallic taste of blood filled Chris' mouth as his father continued to beat him. His right eye throbbed and as another fist slammed into his head, he began to feel faint while his vision fuzzed.

In the hopes of getting him to finally stop, Chris lied, "ok, ok! I have your Winstons! Just please, stop."

His father bolted to a sudden stop and stood up; his breath was loud and heavy.

Chris presented his own, newly bought, pack of cigarettes to his father in his shaking hand.

Looking him dead in the eyes, his father swiped the packet from Chris and grabbed him by the shoulder.

His grip was firm and threatening, "don't you ever take my stuff again. Do you understand?"

Chris looked away and nodded slightly; the blood still sitting in his mouth.

His father began to leave the room but stopped just before the doorway and looked back, "because if I catch you next time, I'll kill you."

Chris was silent and didn't move until he couldn't hear his father's footsteps anymore. He got up from his bed and walked over to the small, busted mirror hanging above his wooden dresser.

Already he could see that his right eye was beginning to swell and soon enough, it would be blacker than night. He took a raggedy, white shirt from the floor and wiped the velvet red blood from his face. His lower lip was busted through the middle and he had a small gash on the left side of his forehead.

"What a great way to start off a new week of school. This'll definitely have everyone talking…" he mumbled to himself.

Every person living in Castle Rock knew of the Chambers family. They knew that Lenny Chambers was an abusive drunk; they knew that Chris' brother used to be a part of the meanest, nastiest gang in town and they also knew that Chris was going to turn out just like the rest of his family.

Soon enough, Chris' older brother was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He had a menacing look on his face and he held a pack of Winstons in his hand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" His voice hissed lowly.

Although he wasn't Chris' eldest brother (Frank was spending his time in county jail on rape and assault charges) Richard Chambers- or as everyone liked to call him Eyeball- was considered the oldest brother in the house. Eyeball and Chris had an abysmal relationship. They loathed each other and had for a very long time. Chris tried to avoid his brother at all costs while Eyeball went out of his way to make Chris' life a living hell. He even let his friend, Ace Merrill, almost slit his brother's throat once.

Up until he turned twenty, Eyeball was a part of the teenage gang called The Cobras. Run by Ace, the Cobras would spend their time drinking, smoking, fucking, and causing as much trouble as they could. Everyone in town feared those involved with the gang and it was easy to see why. The Cobras didn't just walk the walk; they could sure as hell talk too. Rumours had once circulated around that they had killed a kid for denting Ace's car.

Even though Eyeball wasn't a part of the gang anymore, he still had the jagged, razor-blade-made tattoo signifying his membership on his right arm.

"The fuck are those doing in your hand?" Chris asked furiously.

Eyeball took a cigarette out of the pack and placed it in his mouth, "somebody had to take the fall and it sure as shit wasn't going to be me."

"You asshole. You stole dad's cigarettes and made him think it was me!" Chris threw his bloodied shirt on the floor and charged toward his brother.

With his fists clenched he grabbed Eyeball by the neck of his black t-shirt and tried to yank him down to eye-level. Unfortunately, Eyeball was stronger and instead of falling forward he merely pushed Chris onto the cold, hardwood floor.

"Pussy," he said as his cigarette wiggled up and down.

Chris grimaced and stood back up. He dug through his pile of clothes and found a clean white wife-beater, dark-green, collard t-shirt, and dark-blue jeans. He made his way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He then changed into his outfit and cleaned up his face the best he could. His eye was now blue while his lip was inflated. He had managed to hide the cut on his forehead with his somewhat shaggy, dirty-blonde hair.

Making his way down the rotting steps of the upstairs, he passed his unconscious father lying on the puke green sofa as a bottle of rum was gripped in his hand.

Chris tiptoed into the kitchen and saw a frail-looking woman sitting at a small, wobbly table; a cup of coffee cupped in her dainty hands. She was simply staring at the design of the black and white-tiled flooring.

"Good morning beautiful." Chris kissed the top of her greyed hair and grabbed a shiny red apple from the glass bowl in the middle.

Denise Chambers was only a girl of twenty when she became pregnant with Frank. There was a time where she was young, beautiful and, happy. She thought she had found her prince charming and had married him within two months of meeting. However, unlike most fairy-tales, this one didn't have a happy ending. She soon became her husband's own personal punching bag and four kids later, it was too late to leave. Her life that was once so full of hope and promises was now void of any of that. Her once beautiful blonde hair had now turned dull and grey, her pink cheeks became thin and hollow, and her pale, blue eyes looked perpetually lost

Snapping out of her trance, she looked to Chris. A frown creased the edges of her lips as she saw her son's freshly beaten face.

"Oh, Christopher," she whimpered as her hand caressed his face.

He winced as she touched near his eye, "it's okay ma; I've had worse before."

Indeed, Chris' father had beaten him in much worse ways. When Chris was only thirteen, his father pushed him down a flight of stairs causing him to fracture four of his ribs. He was out of school for a long time and had to take summer courses in order to catch up with his classmates.

"I'll be okay. Hey, what time is it?"

His mother looked to the crooked clock above the stove and sighed, "It's eight o'clock. I better get going. Boss said if I'm late again, I'll be fired."

As she grabbed her black tattered purse, she gripped Chris by the shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek.

Exiting through the sliding door, she stopped for a second and turned to him, "I need you to pick up Jenny from school today. I took a double shift again and I won't be home until after dinner."

Chris nodded in agreement and took a final bite from his apple. He then threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed for school.

* * *

"Chris!" A small voice shouted from behind Chris as he stepped onto the grassy knoll just outside of Castle Rock High.

"Hey! Gordo," he turned to see his best friend, Gordie Lachance, awkwardly running in order to catch up to him.

Panting, Gordie stood beside his friend; his bean pole legs were shaking so much that Chris thought they were going to fall off.

He flicked a strand of his short, brown hair off of his forehead and looked at Chris with his wide, brown eyes. "Jesus, what the hell happened to you?"

Gordie and Chris had been best friends ever since pre-school. They grew up together and although they were different in both of their looks and personalities (Gordie was shy, skinny, and awkward while Chris was blunt, husky, and tough) they shared a connection. Gordie understood Chris in ways that no other person ever could. Both of their families were broken. Gordie's brother, Denny, died in a car accident when he was only twelve. It had been four years and the pieces still hadn't been put back together. Like Chris father, Gordie's was neglectful of his son too. In fact, Gordie considered Chris to be more of a father than his own. The two stuck together through thick and thin; they loved each other.

Chris shrugged and kept walking, "who do you think?"

Gordie followed closely behind, "what'd you do this time?"

"More like what didn't I do?" Chris complained as he pulled open the large doors leading into the school.

The two teens arrived at their side-by-side lockers and opened them to retrieve their books for morning classes.

Both Gordie and Chris had been in, what was known as the "Academic Program" throughout all of middle and high school.

"Eyeball stole the old man's Winstons and blamed it on me. So now Eyeball`s got a new pack of cigarettes and I`ve got nothing but a busted up face."

Gordie shook his head in disdain, "he's such an asshole. I mean, he's in his twenties, still lives at home, and can't afford to buy his own pack of cigarettes. It's pathetic, really."

"Tell me about it," Chris grimaced as he closed his locker shut. With their books tucked beneath their arms, the two made their way down the hall. Suddenly, they were stopped by a troop of people heading in the opposite direction.

The group were all donned in the same white and purple leather jackets that read "Cavaliers" over the heart. They were the Varsity football team of the school and were recently announced state champions for another year. Everyone who was anyone wanted to be a part of that group; they were the cool kids, the kids your parents wanted you to become, the kids that no matter how hard you wished, would still end up owning you in the future.

You were heavily admired by the entire town if you had a spot on the team; this included being the measly water boy.

The leader of this group was Ian Michaelson. He was your typical suave, good-looking Casanova. At least, for a seventeen-year-old. His light, brown hair was always perfectly slicked back showcasing his bright green eyes and chiseled jaw. Every girl loved him and every guy hated him-especially Chris.

Ian had had it out for Chris ever since elementary school and for rather arbitrary reasons. You see, Ian was rich and Chris was not. Therefore, Ian felt it his civil duty to put Chris in his "place". All throughout grade school, Ian and his buddies would bully Chris. It wasn't until middle school when Chris finally stood up to him, ultimately kicking his ass into next week, when Ian stopped.

"Hey Gordie, ol' buddy ol' pal!" Ian wrapped his tick arm tightly around Gordie's neck and pulled him into his chest.

Unfortunately, Ian still picked on Gordie

Gordie's face became beet red as he gasped for air. He tried pushing himself out of Ian's headlock but failed.

Chris pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, "let go of him, Michaelson." He said defensively.

Ian refused to acknowledge Chris or his request and continued taunting Gordie, "listen, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to do my history paper? Two thousand words and it's due tomorrow."

Gordie finally became free and stood back up straight. He smoothed out his skewed hair and scoffed at Ian's demand.

"What makes you think I would ever do that for you?"

Ian moved in close to Gordie, their noses almost touching. Chris clenched his fists as Ian threatened, "because if you don't, I'll make sure that your remaining days at this school are a living hell."

Chris got between the two boys and looked at Ian, "don't you dare threaten my best friend, asshole."

Ian stood his ground firmly but Chris could see a pang of fear in the boy's eyes.

Without saying a word, Ian backed away from Chris and into the safety of his group of friends.

"Nice face, Chambers." He mocked as the boys around him cackled.

Ian glanced at the group and made a swift motion to leave; they formed a line and followed their leader down the hall. The last one in line narrowed his crystal blue eyes and pointed at the two boys.

"You two better watch your backs." He said lamely while slightly tripping over his untied shoelace.

Chris and Gordie rolled their eyes, "shut up, Vern."

Vern frowned and ran to catch up with the others while the two stood alone at their lockers.

"I can't believe he became a jock", chuckled Chris.

Gordie smirked and agreed, "yeah, and it's weird because he's still the same old Vern; he's just, skinnier and taller."

Vern Tessio used to be best friends with Chris and Gordie. He was always seen as the joke of the group because of his goofy expressions, paranoid personality, and pudgy exterior. He was a good friend, though. He made people laugh despite it sometimes being unintentional and he did care for others.

Unfortunately, the bonds of friendship couldn't withstand the changes of school and by the time he reached high school, Vern had lost all of his baby fat in exchange for muscle, grew a few inches, and joined the football team. Once there, he became popular and left Gordie and Chris alone in the dust.

The two boys shrugged and began walking down the busy hallway as the bell rang to start the school day.


	2. Afternoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stand By Me, The Body, blah blah blah blah. You folks no the drill.**

**Author's Note: So it's Summer for me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy with exams and essays. Fortunately, I am here and staying! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Man, I fucking hate geometry." Chris sighed as he stuffed his study notes into his backpack.

"I didn't think the test was that bad." Gordie shrugged while closing the metal door of his locker.

Another school day was done and as the end of day bell echoed throughout the narrow halls, hoards of teenagers ran towards the doors of freedom.

Chris and Gordie exited the building into the afternoon sun and headed towards their favourite after-school hangout: The Blue Point Diner. Although a small venue with questionable service, The Blue Point Diner was always filled to the brim with high schoolers looking for an afternoon snack.

Upon entering the diner, Chris spotted the many typical cliques that filled a typical high school setting.

There were the preps, cheerleaders, jocks, rebels, outcasts, and nerds.

Both Chris and Gordie didn't really fit into any one group so they stayed off on their own.

Chris scanned the room and saw an empty booth in the corner of the diner. He tapped Gordie's shoulder and the two made their way over to the freshly waxed table and blue, leather seats.

* * *

"Did you want to come over tonight? I got the new issue of Superman to show you!" Gordie said while chomping through his burger.

Chris dipped a fry in ketchup and threw it in his mouth, "I can't. I have to pick up my sister and watch her till my mom gets home."

Gordie sighed, "again? Why do _you _always have to take care of your sister?"

"Because if I don't no one will." Chris slurped the remains of his milkshake.

"What about your mom?"

He shook his head, "she works a lot. She barely has time for herself anymore."

Gordie shrugged his shoulders, "yeah but, you're supposed to be the kid. Meanwhile your dad is off doing absolutely nothing. The same goes for Eyeball. You deserve a little bit of fun every once in a while…"

Chris looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. Gordie had a point. He was just a teenager after all and lately, with his part-time job, school, and taking care of the house, he felt like he was drowning in responsibilities.

"If only it were that simple." A grimace spread across his face as he looked around the diner. Soon enough, he spotted a very pretty girl starring right at him.

Chris starred back into her violet eyes and Gordie took notice.

"Dude, why is Cindy Hesser starring at you?"

The black-haired, fair- skinned girl smiled at him. Her plump lips parted slightly as she mouthed a small "hi" in his direction. Her ponytail swished gracefully when she swung her head back towards her girlfriends.

"I don't know…." Chris trailed off while his eyes bore into her.

Gordie smacked him on the arm, "stop! You do realize that if Ian finds out that you were looking at his girl you're going to get in trouble."

But Chris paid no attention to his friend's demand.

As soon as she had set foot in Castle Rock back in the seventh grade, Chris was instantaneously infatuated with Cindy. It wasn't because she was purely beautiful (although that factor did help) but because from what Chris could see, she was the only popular girl who had ever been nice to him. When she looked at him and smiled, she wasn't looking through him and silently judging him with her eyes. Chris whole heartedly believed that Cindy saw him for who he truly was.

However, like many occasions, he was quickly reminded that she was from The View and he was not. So, in the end, Ian Michaelson was the one to steal Cindy's heart.

Gordie's bony fingers snapped in front of Chris' face and Chris darted his blue eyes away from Cindy's direction.

"Give it up, man. You've been lusting after this girl for four years now and she barely knows you exist."

Chris rolled his eyes and flung his remaining French fry at Gordie. "You know you can be a real asshole sometimes."

Gordie smiled and threw his hands up in defense, "as your best friend, it's my duty to bring you back to reality when your head is off in cloud nine."

Chris nodded but something inside pulled at him to look one last time to where she was.

His head turned slightly so that Gordie-who was now rifling through his wallet-wouldn't notice and saw Cindy's eyes starring directly into his.

He saw that her right index finger was pointed and tucked closely beside her waist; she was moving it up and down in a "come hither" motion.

Chris could feel his face turn red and Cindy smiled until the dimples on her cheeks came through. She then swiftly turned onto her heels and left through the diner door.

Chris' mind tousled with a million thoughts a minute. He knew that there were other things he should be doing but like the minds of many guys, his only thought was of desire.

Flicking out his brown wallet, he placed some money onto the counter and got up to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Gordie in bewilderment.

He managed to stammer out a lie, "Uh, I, uh, forgot a…my Math book back at school so I figured I should go and, uh, get it."

Chris could see Gordie's eyes narrow in question and deep down, he knew that his friend didn't buy his story.

"Okay… I'll see you later, I guess?" Gordie asked.

Chris nodded and shouted across the room, "yeah! No problem, man!"

Outside, Chris looked around the busy street as people walked around the small city looking for something to do. Chris had sincerely hoped in his heart that Cindy was actually motioning for him to follow her and that this wasn't a dirty trick that his mind was playing.

As if a sign from God, a bright red convertible came suddenly screeching to a halt in front of Chris. Behind the driver's seat was Cindy looking straight at him and smiling. Her eyes were covered in black cat-eye sunglasses and a blue scarf was wrapped around her head. Her white gloves matched the steering wheel as they gripped it tightly.

Looking around to make sure that no one was looking, she motioned her head towards the passenger seat, "get in, quick!"

Chris immediately did what he was told and jumped into her car. She then sped off leaving the little town to grow smaller in Chris' rear-view mirror.

The two were silent the entire half an hour car ride out of town.

* * *

When it came to girls, Chris was always able to strike up a conversation. He was good with words and this, along with his handsome features, helped him get noticed by many of the girls around town. Gordie always referred to him as a "ladies man". Not because Chris had been with every girl in Castle Rock High but because he did have his fair share. But, things were different when it came to Cindy Hesser. She was the most popular girl in school: the captain of the cheerleading team and girlfriend to Ian Michaelson. With her, Chris had lost his words.

Cindy hadn't said a word as to where they were going or why but Chris didn't care. He was just happy to be near her.

Soon enough, the car slowed down and Cindy jerked the wheel to the left steering it down a narrow, dirt road.

After about five minutes of driving down the bumpy road, the car emerged through a small clearing of bushes and onto the edge of a cliff overlooking a canyon of trees.

Chris had never seen anything like it. The vast valley containing every different shade of red, yellow, brown, and orange underneath the pale, blue sky looked like something out of a storybook. He took in the breathtaking scenery and looked to Cindy who was now removing her scarf and sunglasses.

"Cindy, this is beautiful"

She nodded while looking off into the distance, "yeah, it's alright."

Chris looked to her and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "but…why me? Why did you bring _me_ out here?"

Cindy turned her head towards him and smiled; her voice was soft and low, "Come on Chris, I know you're not stupid. You know exactly why I brought you out here."

Chris could feel his forehead bead with sweat as he noticed the way her clothes hugged every curve of her body. She was right: he knew exactly why she had brought him out there and there was no denying that he wanted her. However, as he looked into her seductive, lilac eyes, he couldn't help but think of what Ian and his band of buddies would do to him if they were to find out.

"What about Ian?" He suddenly asked.

She stopped smiling and rolled her eyes, "what about Ian?"

Chris shook his head, "this is wrong."

Cindy huffed in annoyance at his morality, "Look, Ian cheats on me all of the time. He thinks I don't know but I do. I can see it all over his face and his neck so why can't I have a little bit of fun?"

She slowly unbuttoned the top of her white cardigan to reveal a white laced bra underneath. She placed a hand on Chris' inner thigh and began inching closer and closer towards him until their noses were touching.

"I've seen the way you look at me." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she climbed on top of his lap to straddle him.

Chris felt as if his heart was going to explode through his chest while his hands glided under her black skirt and over her smooth thighs; he could feel the fabric of her underwear rub up against his jeans.

She continued while tracing the outline of his black eye, "And I know that ever since I came to Castle Rock, you've had a thing for me."

Her hot breath clouded Chris' brain and gently, she placed her pink lips onto his. He had no other choice but to give into temptation and as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth, he could feel himself quickly disconnect from all reality. Ian, his father, even Gordie didn't matter. At the moment, it was only he and Cindy.

She broke away and giggled lightly while taking off his green shirt and white wife-beater. Running her hands down his bare chest, Chris shivered as she unbuckled his belt.

He then buried his head in the nape of her neck, tasting the sweetness of her pure and pale skin as she moaned in pleasure.

Every idea, every word he had been thinking was now lost. In fact, the only thought that had entered his mind as the two made love that beautiful afternoon in the middle of nowhere was that if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

Chris studied her every move as she primped herself back into what she previously resembled before their little afternoon romp.

He noticed that she seemed to do everything with such dexterity and careful precision. The way she would perfectly apply her red lipstick or comb back her hair so that not a single strand was out of place reminded him of one of those beautiful paintings found protected in museums.

Chris ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Cindy, "So, what are you going to tell Ian?"

She abruptly stopped buttoning up her cardigan and cocked an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

He shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat, "Well, you know, are you going to tell him about us?"

Cindy wrapped the blue scarf she had worn while driving around her head and said nonchalantly, "There is no 'us'. This was just a one-time thing. I thought you knew that?"

Her words pierced him like daggers; his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and a "what" was all he could muster out of his dry throat.

Cindy sighed as she placed her cat-eye sunglasses on her face, "I'm really sorry if you thought that this was more than just sex. I mean, I think you're a really sweet guy and all but we could never be together."

Anger slowly fueled behind his cobalt eyes. He knew exactly what was coming next because he had heard it from the mouths of previous girls he had been with. They liked him a lot and thought he was a really nice guy but he was a low-life, no good Chambers kid and he would always be one.

"So, you only brought me out here to just have sex. You have no feelings for me at all." He confirmed while looking down at his lap; he suddenly grew ashamed of what had taken place not even an hour ago.

Completely ignoring his question, Cindy shut her small compact mirror and looked at the clock, "Look, can I at least give you a lift into town or something? It's almost four and I'm meeting up with Ian soon."

Disgusted at her drastic change in attitude, Chris got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Where are you going? You can't walk home; it'll take till dark!" She protested.

He leaned his elbows against the door and looked her dead in the eyes, "you know Cindy, for years I thought that you were this awesome girl who was both beautiful and smart; I thought that you were too good for Ian but now I see that you two truly deserve each other."

Cindy sat silent for some seconds and Chris swore he could see a bit of shame in her eyes poking through her sunglasses. Unfortunately, it didn't last long and she scoffed a "whatever" at him. Pointing her pug nose into the air, she slammed her foot onto the gas pedal. Her car then spun around and drove out of sight leaving him alone in a large dirt cloud.

To end his already perfect day, Chris trudged his way back to Castle Rock hoping to make it back before dark. As he walked on, he couldn't help but notice a sudden feeling of helplessness creeping its way through his body.


End file.
